narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki!! (chapter 700)
|english=Naruto Uzumaki!! |kanji=うずまきナルト!! |romaji=Uzumaki Naruto!! |chapter=700 |boruto=No |volume=72 |japanese release=50, 2014 |japanese release date=November 24, 2014 }} Summary Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Five Great Shinobi Countries have come to peace. Shino Aburame is now a teacher at the Academy, who is disrespected by his students, particularly Boruto Uzumaki. Hinata is accompanied by her daughter, Himawari, while visiting Neji's grave. Rock Lee is training his son while Tenten is maintaining her own weapons shop. Gaara arrives in Konohagakure for the next Kage Summit and greets his sister, Temari, and her and Shikamaru's son, Shikadai. Kiba is seen talking with Tamaki along with an aged Akamaru. Ino, Sai, Chōji and Karui are waiting for their children to finish their day at the Academy so they can train them to become the next Ino–Shika–Chō. Kurenai's daughter, Mirai, pays her respects to her father before meeting Kakashi and Might Guy, both of whom are reflecting on memories elsewhere. Four of the previous five Kage are having their own meeting at Ōnoki's residence in Iwagakure. Udon and Moegi inform the current Hokage of his son's prank on the Hokage Rock. Naruto arrives to stop his son's hijinks from where the Kage Summit takes place. Both Iruka and Konohamaru note the similarities between the father and son. The daughter of Sakura and Sasuke, Sarada, having watched Boruto's actions throughout the day, noticed a similarity between them surrounding their feelings toward their fathers. Meanwhile, Sasuke continues to travel the world, though still not forgetting his family he has back in Konohagakure. As Naruto arrives in where the current Kage are waiting, they begin their meeting while Kurama, having finally had its halves rejoined, sleeps peacefully in Naruto's subconscious. Trivia * This chapter acts as an epilogue for the series, taking place long after the events depicted in chapter 699 and The Last: Naruto the Movie, which is officially classified as chapter 699.5. * Unique to all other chapters in the series, this chapter was originally released in colour as opposed to black-and-white. Artra Entertainment, the studio responsible for colourising the Naruto: Colour Edition digital re-release, provided support to help meet the deadline. The tankōbon version of this chapter was released in black-and-white, thought it was later released in full color in both the Zai no Sho guidebook and the digital Colour Edition of Volume 72. * The final page of the chapter mirrors the first page of the series, with the first telling the story of how Kurama became sealed into Naruto and the latter telling the story of Naruto's life and how he became the Seventh Hokage. * On Naruto's face on the Hokage Rock, Boruto paints the Straw Hat Pirates' jolly roger, a reference to the Weekly Shōnen Jump manga One Piece by rival mangaka and friend Eiichiro Oda. In return, the cover art of One Piece's chapter 766 references Naruto, and in the week's author comments section, Oda thanks Kishimoto for being his friend and rival. ** The other authors for the Weekly Shōnen Jump series also say their farewell words to Kishimoto for finishing his work in their weekly comments.